The new Brady - Hay family member
by AbbieWalters
Summary: This is a sequel to Brendan's birthday surprise. The boys want to adopt a baby so they can start a family of their own.
1. Chapter 1

The new Brady - Hay family members

**_Sorry about the wait i have been so busy that i lost all of the first chapter i had written down oh well here it is i hope you all enjoy this chapter maybe_**

Chapter one

It had been over 2 years since Brendan and Ste had gotten married and now they are wanting to build up a family of their own, now that they have a house all to themselves as Declan and Paddy have gone back over to Ireland and Leah and Lucas have gone back to Amy's, it's so quite in the house that you would think that no one lived there at all.

It was a normal day of December 2017 and Brendan and Ste have been very busy at the club and at the deli that they would help each other when one place was busier than the other. Ste and Brendan where sitting on the sofa in the deli and they had both wanted to ask each other if they really wanted to start a family.

"So Bren are we really gonna do this then, start a family of our own."asked Ste

"Yes Steven we are gonna do this I really want to have a baby in this family so bad that we don't have to take turns on when we get to see them ok." replied Brendan

"Well why don't we start planning tomorrow in that way we can tell the others when they come over for Christmas."replied Ste

"Yup sounds good, are we putting an advertisement in the paper or on the internet." asked Brendan

"Erm I think the paper."smiled Ste

"Okay then we will start the planning tomorrow and we will also put an advertisement in the paper as well."smiled Brendan

As soon as the door opened to the deli Ste went to serve the customer and Brendan shouted over to Ste and told him that he would see him at home later.

Xxx

Once Ste had served his last customer he cleaned up the deli and once he locked up the shop he went over to the club. Once Ste had got to the other floor of the club he had noticed that Brendan was struggling at the bar so he went into the office and he closed the door and he looked around for the t-shirt e used to wear when he was working in the club, once he got changed he opened the door and went over to Brendan to help him out.

"Well Steven what can I say you look extremely hot in your old top."laughed Brendan when Ste was walking over to him.

"Shut up Bren and let me help you serve these customer."replied Ste

Once everyone had gotten served it was time to close up the club so Brendan and Ste could get home so that they could get to bed, once they had finished sorting out the money's takings and made sure that the club was tidy they walked down the stairs and out of the club Brendan had locked the door and he looked towards Ste and he held out his had which Ste gladly took and they started to walk home.

Xxx

Once they had gotten home he let go of Ste's hand and he opened the door to the house once he and Ste where inside the house he locked the door again and put the chain in its place. Ste had went over to the fridge and got out two bottles of beer and he gave one to Brendan, once they had finished that Ste took them over into the kitchen and he placed them on the unit andbrendan had walked up to him and he placed his hands on Ste's waist and he started to kiss the side of Ste's neck.

Once Brendan had stopped he took hold of Ste's had and he led them to there bedroom so they could go to sleep and get up early in the morning seen as non of them had to be in work until the weekend.

Brendan had started to undress Ste and Ste did the same to Brendan and they both got in to bed and they both passionately kissed each other and when they stopped they fell into a deep sleep awaiting for what tomorrow could bring to them.

_**Please feel free to comment and to tell me what I could do differently in the chapters that I might have next.**_

_**Abi **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ste had woken up early the next day then he had already planned to and he could not get back to sleep and he and Brendan did not need to be in work until the weekend so he thought a nice lie in would help but it did not.

Brendan had woken up not long after Ste had and he had see that his husband was looking pretty tired, so he sat up on the bed and he pulled Ste with him so he could give him a big hug.

" Hey Steven have you been to sleep at all because you look very tired."asked Brendan

" Yes I have but I woke up early and I could not get to sleep as I was getting worried that if we put the advert in the paper that we might not get a phone call or anything." yawned Ste

" Hey don't think like that Steven if we get on phone call not long after we have put the advert in the paper the we can try after the new year."replied Brendan

" I hope so."smiled Ste as he and Brendan kissed

Xxx

Once they had both gotten up they went for a shower and once they had that they got changed and went into the living room so that they could start planning. After they had a little argument they had both sorted out there differences they had phoned up the local newspaper and they had asked them if they could put the ad in the paper and they said yes, Brendan had told them all of there details and once they where finished the person on the other end of the phone had asked him which phone number they where going to use so Brendan gave them his own number and Ste's just in case they could not get a hold of one of them.

When they had finished with the phone call to the papers Ste's phone had started to ring and it was Amy she was ringing him to say the he would need to look after Leah and Lucas while she went on holiday with Scott until she came back and he had said yes, Brendan's phone had went off as well and it was Declan that was ringing him he told Brendan that he would need to look after them as Eileen was going on holiday with so pre of the girls and she would not be back until after the new year and he had said yes, he told Declan that he would need to look for the next available plain and that he would pick them up once they had landed. With Decaln and Paddy coming down tomorrow morning and Leah and Lucas coming down tomorrow night they had both decided to tell them that they might be getting a baby brother or a baby sister soon.

" Hey Bren do you think we should go and have a look at some baby clothes just in case we might get some one to help us." asked Ste

" Yes we might as well, to see if there is anything nice for our son or daughter."replied Brendan

Xxx

Once they had something to eat they left the house and went into the town shopping centre, while they where in town they had picked up some beautiful clothing for there son or daughter, Brendan had bought a football kit for there son, while Ste bought a nice little dress that was pretty and it had different patterns on it there where different colours. After sorting out all of the new clothing for there son or daughter they went to buy a cot for them and some new toys, once that was sorted out they had decided that they should go home and put up the new cot as if they left it too late there would be arguments by them and they did not want to do that now.

After they had finished shopping they went home after nearly all day shopping in the town, they had managed to put up the cot easily and once it was put up the had ordered an take away and when that had came they both sat down in the living room and started to watch the tv while they where eating.

" Bren what names should be choose for them." asked Ste once he had finished taking a sip of his drink

" Well I was thinking that we should let Leah, Lucas, Declan and paddy decide on that once we have told them". Smiled Brendan

" Yeah that might work."smiled Ste as he kissed Brendan on the lips

" Come on then Steven we might as well go to bed seen as I have to get up early to go and pick up Declan and Paddy from the airport tomorrow."replied Brendan

" Okay then Bren."smiled Ste

Once they had put there dishes in the sink and washed them and put them away, they both went into there bedroom and started to strip each other of there clothes and they both fell on to the bed and they both fell to sleep straight away ready for the next morning.

_**Chapter 3 should be up over the weekend hopefully.**_

_**If you would like me to put anything else into the story please let me know and I will do it.**_

_**Abi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I really need to stop lying to myself about these chapters, I really need to stop it =D**_

_**Anyway here is chapter 3 I hope you like it and a special thanks to *Female Robbery* for all your messages and support it means a lot**_

Chapter 3

Brendan had woken up early and he got out of bed and he got changed so that he could go and pick up Declan and Paddy, he wrote Ste a little note to tell him that he was going to pick his kids up and that he would get something to eat for them, when he left the house he went to the airport to pick up his sons.

As soon as he arrived at the airport he got a text off Declan to tell him that they have landed and what gate number they where at.

" Hello you two are you ok and are you ready to spend the whole of christmas with us."asked Brendan with a big smile on his face

" Yup we are dad, why have you got a big smile on your face for."asked Paddy

" Well me and Steven have some news to tell you but we are waiting to tell you because Leah and Lucas are coming down as well and we to tell all of you's together."replied Brendan

Xxx

Once they had left the airport Brendan had got a text off Ste telling him that Leah and Lucas where there earlier than they had expected to be. They stopped off at a supermarket so that they could get some shopping and something for them all to eat as the cupboards are nearly empty, they had also picked up some little treats as Brendan was going to treat them to the cinema to see despicable me 2 which had only just came out in the cinema.

Once they had packed up all of the shopping they went home so that Brendan and Ste could tell them that they might be getting a new family member soon. When Brendan had pulled up at the house he and his kids had got out of the car and they went to the boot so they could get the stuff out of there, when they had reached the front door all they hear was Leah and Lucas laughing there heads off because Ste was tickling them.

" Deccy and Paddy your here."smiled Lucas

" Yup where here little man."said Paddy when he went over to hug Lucas

" Okay then dad what is this big surprise you have been waiting to tell us."asked Declan

" Well where to begin, do you remember mine and Stevens vows that we wanted to adopt a baby." asks Brendan

" Yes."replied Declan and Paddy

" Well me and Steven have put an advert in the paper and we might be getting a new family member soon." smiled Brendan

" That is good news, what will happen if you don't get a phone call."asks Declan

" Well if we don't get a phone all or a letter we will try again after the new year."replied Brendan

"Yes daddy and daddy Brendan are getting a new baby for us to keep I can't wait."said Leah

" I can't wait until you get the phone call." smiled Paddy

" Declan, Paddy why don't you take Leah and Lucas to the park for a bit and then we will phone you to come back home before we go to the cinema."said Brendan

" Okay then dad."replied Declan

Xxx

Once Ste had got Leah and Lucas into there coats he gave them a big kiss on there foreheads and he told them that they had to stay with Declan and Paddy and they had to do what they where told to do, they both had said yes and they went to hold onto Declan and Paddy's hands when they left.

Once they had gone Ste and Brendan had started to put away the shopping and when they where finished they had went back in to the living room and they sat on the couch holding hands and kissing each others faces off and when they had finished they put the television on to watch something.

Xxx

Brendan and Ste had fell a sleep for about 2hours and then they realised that they should have phone Declan to tell them to come home, when Brendan was getting his phone out he and Ste had heard chatting coming from upstairs, they went up the stairs to see what time they kids had came back.

When they got to the kids bedroom they had seen them all looking at the computer Declan had brought over from Ireland, they where on Skype talking to Amy and Scott and they where in the middle of telling them what Brendan and Ste had told them earlier on. When they had finished talking to them they turned around to see Brendan and Ste looking at them.

" What time did you's get back at."asked Ste

" We came home at 3:30pm because Leah and Lucas had gotten board and they had said that they had wanted to call Amy, so when we got through the front door we had seen that you two where asleep so we cam upstairs and Skyped Amy."replied Paddy

" Have you phoned your mam as well."asked Brendan

" Yup we did when we were walking to the oak and we told her the news and she said that she wad happy for us all."said Declan

"Eh that's not like your mam to be happy is she feeling okay."laughed Brendan

" We asked her the same question and she said she really meant it."laughed Paddy

" Oh well then who wants to go to the cinema."asked Ste

" Me.. Me.. Me."sad Leah and Lucas in unison

Xxx

They had all left the house so they could go to see the film they wanted to see. When they got to the cinema they had queued up to get there tickets and a hot dog for all of them and some drinks for them all to shear. When they got to the other que they gave the man there tickets and he ripped off the other part to that ticket and he told them that they where on the ground floor and what room number they where in for the film.

Just as they go through the door to see the film and I was already beginning to start so they found some seats quickly and they started to enjoy the film.

Xxx

Once the film had finished Leah and Lucas had fell to sleep towards then end so they had to be carried out by Brendan and Ste, they had both decided that it was too late to get something to eat so they went home. When they arrived home Declan and Paddy went upstairs to there bedroom awhile Brendan put Lucas into his own bedroom and Ste had out Leah in to here own bedroom, they had both met each other outside of there rooms and they went to there own room to go to sleep so that could see what the net couple of weeks might hold for them.

_**Chapter 4 should be up soon but u don't know when.**_

_**If you would like to think if some baby names I will use some of them for the next few chapters **_

_**Thanks Abi**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Two weeks in

Chapter 4 - Two week in

It was a normal day of the 18th December 2017 and Brendan and Ste where both at work, Leah, Lucas, where getting looked after by Declan and Paddy, Ste had opened the deli at 9:00am while Brendan had opened the club at 9:30am so he could get the rota's sorted out for after the new year, Brendan was in the office when his phone had started to ring.

" Hello is that Mr Brady - Hay." asked the man on the other end of the phone

" Yes this is Mr Brady - Hay, who is this."asked Brendan

" Hi Mr Brady - Hay my name is Patrick Andrews and I was looking in the paper and I came across your advert that you wanted to adopt a baby of your own with your husband is that right."asked Patrick

" Yes that is right."replied Brendan

" Well my daughter April is nearly due to give brith and she had realised that she won't be able to look after the baby any more seen as her boyfriend had dumped her and me and her mother can't look after the baby either as we work full time so that's how come we came across your name and she told me to phone you up right away."replied Patrick

" Oh right, what day will your daughter be giving birth."asked Brendan

" Well that's the thing she's in the hospital now and see wants to meet you and your husband now."replied Patrick

" Oh right I will go and get my husband now and well see you in 20mins which hospital are you all at."asked Brendan

" We are at the Hollyoaks hospital."replied Patrick

" Okay we won't be long."replied Brendan

Once the phone call had finished Brendan had closed up the club and went over to the deli to see Ste, lucky enough Ste wasn't serving any one so he went straight over to him.

" Bren what are you doing here."asked Ste

" There's no time to explain so can you follow me to the car and i will tell you once we are there."asked Brendan

" Okay then Bren."replied Ste

Xxx

Once Ste had closed up the deli he followed Brendan to the car and they both got into it. As soon as Brendan had started the car up they made themselves away to the hospital, Ste was wondering why they had pulled up in the hospital car park for.

" Bren why are we here."asked Ste

" Well I had gotten a phone call from this man and he told me that is daughter was having a baby and she was ready to give birth today and he said that his daughter had wanted to meet us to see if we are good candidates for this baby."replied Brendan

" Omg that is good news."cried Ste

" Yes I know it is, so how about we get out of this car and go to meet this family and out son or daughter."asked Brendan

" Come on then."smiled Ste as he wiped away his tears

Xxx

When they both got out of the car they went up to the hospital entrance and they looked up at the notice board and had seen that they needed to carry on walking for about 2mins and then turn right. When they got to the other doors they had opened up from the woman behind the desk.

They went up to the main desk and Brendan had asked the woman on reception what room the Andrews family where in, she wanted to know why Brendan and Ste wanted to see them for until he had said that Mr Andrews daughter was about to give birth and he had Ste where going to be the baby's adoptive parents. When Brendan had finished telling her why they where there for she had told them what room they where in and she let me go to the room.

When Brendan and Ste had got to the room Brendan had knocked on the door and Mr Andrews had opened the door.

" Hello who are you."asked Patrick

" You must be Mr Patrick Andrews we spoke on the phone, I'm Brendan Brady - Hay and this is my husband Steven Brady- Hay, how is your daughter doing."asked Brendan

" Well why don't both of you come in and have a look."

When they went into the room they went up to Patrick's daughter and introduced themselves to her.

" Hello there are you ok and what's your name."asked Ste

" Yes I am fine and my name is April."coughed April

" Well then April my name is Ste and this is my husband Brendan, we are the people that might be adopting your baby."replied Ste

" You two seem like nice people you can my babies if you want."smiled April

" Babies? You mean you ad two babies."asked a surprised Ste

"Yes."smiled April

She got up off the bed and she showed Brendan and Ste the two little trollies that the babies where in.

April had a 8lb 3oz baby boy and a 8lb 4oz baby girl. Brendan and Ste had realised that they had a son and daughter by the colour of the blankets they where wrapped up in.

April had picked up the baby boy first and she handed him to Brendan and the. She picked up the baby girl and she handed her to Ste. Both Brendan and Ste could not believe that they have two new additions to the family, Brendan had looked over to see Ste sitting on the end of the hospital bed crying so he went over to sir beside him.

" Bren I can't believe it." cried Ste

" I know." cried Brendan

" Thank you April."smiled Ste

" No thank you, I'm glad we found you 's in the paper and thank you for adopting the babies."smiled April

Brendan had asked April if she would of liked some money for herself until she got back on her feet after the birth, but she had told him not to be silly and to keep the money but she did say that she would like a picture of them now and again while they where growing up both Brendan and Ste had said yes. The mid-wife had came into the room to check on the babies and she said that they where allowed to go home.

April had said an emotional goodbye with her babies but she had also swapped numbers with Ste so they could keep in contact about the babies, April had placed a soft kiss on the babies foreheads and she also gave Ste and Brendan a little kiss on there cheeks and whispered _'thank you'_. Mr Andrews had shook hands with Ste and Brendan and he gave them the adoption papers that needed to be signed now so they could send them off in the post in the morning. Once they had signed the papers and gave them back to Patrick he had showed Brendan and Ste that there car seats where here and they where at the end of the bed. Patrick that helped Brendan dan Ste put the babies in the car seats and they had all said goodbye to each other and Brendan had told April that they would phone here after Christmas to tell here how the babies are getting on.

Xxx

When they had finished saying goodbye, Brendan and Ste had left the room with the mid-wife so they could go and and sign the release forms for the babies, once that had been done they had left the hospital and went back to the car, Brendan had opened the car door he planed the babies in the back seat and Ste sat in the middle of them so if they wake up crying Ste would get them back to sleep, once Brendan had started the car up they lefy the hospital car

park and they drove back home.

" Hey Bren what name did you put down for the boy."asked Ste

" I named him Joshua Brady - Hay, what did you put down for the girl Steven?"asked Brendan

" I called her Sophia Niamh Brady- Hay."smiled Ste

"Sophia Niamh Brady- Hay." cried Brendan

" Bren what's up."asked Ste

" Oh nothing I will tell you in the morning."smiled Brendan

Xxx

Once they had pulled up at the house they had both forgotten to ring up Declan to tell them here they where going they had both got out of the car and got out the sleeping they had opened the front door after Declan had locked it they had noticed that Leah, Lucas, Declan and paddy where asleep on the couch all snuggled up together, Brendan had gave Joshua to Ste and he told him that he would be up shortly to give him a hand at putting the babies in there cot after he had placed a cover over the kids he had went into his bedroom and had noticed that Ste was holding Joshua while he had already placed Sophia Niamh down in the cot. Brendan went over to Ste and he took Joshua out of Ste's arms and placed him in the big cot as well, Brendan and Ste striped each other of there clothes and got in the bed and they passionately kissed each other until they had both stopped and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come so they could tell the kids that they had brought home there new baby brother and sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the lateness in the story I have had other things to do and then I had completely forgotten about it 'oops' here's the next chapter hopefully the sixth chapter wont take a long time to put up._**

Brendan and Ste had woken up early the next day and they sat up on the bed replaying what had happened yesterday, they could not believe that they have got two new born little babies in there family now. Joshua had started to cry so Ste had went over to pick him up and he sat back down on the bed and he started rocking Joshua so that he could go back to sleep again and he did, Ste had wanted to ask Brendan a question but he did not know how to ask him about it.

" Bren can I ask you a question."asked Ste

" Go on then Steven." replied Brendan

" I was just wondering if you liked the name I had picked for our daughter." asked Ste

" Of course I do, why do you not think I like it." answered Brendan

" It's not that it was when you repeated it back it was like you did not like her middle name." sighed Ste

" The only reason why I had repeated it back for, was when Eileen had found out that she was pregnant she had also found out that we where having a baby girl so we where going to call her Niamh, but when Eileen had got further on in the pregnancy she had a miscarriage and we had lost our only daughter." said Brendan with tears in his eyes

" Oh my god Bren, I'm so sorry to hear that, I should of asked you what we where going to call her." cried Ste

" Steven it don't matter now, I'm glad you have named our daughter that." smiled Brendan as he kissed Ste

Once they had stopped kissing Sophia Niamh had started to cry so Brendan had went over to pick her up and he started to rock her and she fell back to sleep again, he sat on the end of the bed and Ste had moved closer to him.

Xxx

Both Sophia and Joshua had started to cry so Brendan and Ste had went into the kitchen to make up some bottles for them.

" When do you think we should tell the others Bren " asked Ste

" Well I was thinking of waiting to tell the kids when they wake up shortly and I was gonna say why don't we phone up Chez, Amy, Pauline and Eileen later and ask them if they wanted to come back off there holiday for a week and we can do a big family Christmas dinner here." smiled Brendan

" Yup that sounds good." smiled Ste as he handed Brendan a bottle to feed Sophia

When Sophia and Joshua had finished there bottles, Brendan and Ste had winded them and they had changed there nappies and got them dressed, Declan, Paddy, Leah and Lucas had all came downstairs to see what Brendan and Ste where doing.

" What time did you all come to bed at." smiled Ste

" We finally got to bed at 11:30pm, why have you got two little babies." asked Declan

" We then kids say hello to your baby brother Joshua and baby sister Sophia - Niamh." replied Ste

Both kids had went up to Ste and Brendan and they had a look at there two new family members. Brendan gave Sophia to Declan and Ste let Leah have a hold of Joshua while she was sitting down so she did not drop him. Declan and Paddy, Leah and Lucas could not believe that they have got a new baby brother and sister. Declan had asked Ste if he could bring down his laptop so they could Skype Amy and Eileen, Ste had said yes but he had to wait until he put Joshua and Sophia in there cot as he wanted to show the others when they arrive next week.

When Ste and Brendan had put the babies back in there cot they went back into the living room and they told Declan that he could bring down his laptop so he and Paddy could talk to Eileen while Brendan would be on the phone to Seamus and Ste would be on the phone to Amy so they could tell them to come down for Christmas.

Xxx

Once all of the phone calls where made Ste and Brendan had decided to take Leah and Lucas to the park for a little while and so they could have a picnic as well. When Ste had finished getting the food ready he had all so made up some bottles as well for the babies, once every thing was sorted he had told Declan and Paddy to help Leah and Lucas put on there coats and then Ste and Brendan had put Joshua and Sophia in there car seats and they only had one pram and they need to buy another one once they sales had started after Christmas, once every one was sorted they had all left the house and went to the park.

Xxx

Once they had all of the picnic in the park they made themselves away back home so that they could drop off the picnic basket. Once they had arrived back at home Ste had got on the phone to April and he had asked her if she would like to come for Christmas dinner as well and she and told him yes and that she would be brining her mam and her dad and Ste had that it was ok. He had hung up on the phone and he told Brendan that April and her family where coming for the Christmas dinner as well so they could see the twins and Brendan had said that it was fine.

Once Ste had put he basket away they had all left the house again so they could go to the bus stop and get on the bus which had arrived when they did and they had all got on it. They where going into town so that they could get the last of there Christmas presents for every one, Brendan and Ste had decided on getting April something as well. Once they had got into town and had decided on going separate ways so they could get presents for other people, Declan and Leah had went with Ste and he took one of the car seats off Brendan which had Joshua in and Brendan went off with Paddy and Lucas and Sophia who was in the other car seat, they had all said that they would all meet up at the bus stop again so that they could get the bus home.

Xxx

Once every one had found all of there things that they where giving there family for Christmas. Ste had phoned up Brendan and had asked him if he was at the bus stop and he had said yes, so with that Ste had walked back to the bus stop with Declan and Leah and Joshua, when Ste had seen Brendan at the bus stop and he gave him a kiss on the lips and they where all waiting for the next bus to take them home.

" Bren, do you ever think about selling the car to get a bigger car seen as we have got a bigger family now." asked Ste

" I was just thinking about that as well before you got here and yeah we should get a bigger car as it would help quite a lot won't it." smiled Brendan

" Yeah, maybe we should have a look after the new year Bren." smiled Ste

Once the bus had got there they had all struggled to get on the bud as they had a lot of bags with them, once they had sat down on the bus Ste had sat down beside Brendan and he had took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

Xxx

Once the bus had stopped off out side of the village they had had to make sure that they had not left anything behind on the bus when they got off it. When they had all got to the house Brendan had opened the door and every one went in and the kids went to take there presents upstairs so no one could see what they had bought each other. Once Brendan and Ste had hid there presents, Ste went over to put the kettle on so that he could make a cup of coffee for himself and Brendan and he also made up some bottles for the twins as well, when that was done and the twins where fed and put to bed Brendan had phoned up for a take-away for himself, Ste and the kids, it did not take long for the food to come so Declan had payed the man and told him to keep the change and he shut the door and locked it.

Once everyone had finished Ste had taken the dishes to the kitchen and washed them and he left them on the side to be put away later, when he went back into the living room he had seen that the kids had fallen to sleep and so had Brendan, he had woken them up quietly and he told them to go to bed bed and they did. Brendan had gotten up off the couch and he took hold of Ste's hand and he lead him to the bedroom and once they where in there they had stripped each other of there clothes and they laid facing each other and they kissed each other for a little while and they had both fallen to sleep straight away.

_**Like I said at the beginning of this chapter I'm sorry for the long wait to any one who has been reading this story and that it's taken me about a month to update it. Chapter 6 might be the last chapter I don't know yet. **_


	6. Chapter 6 one week later - Christmas day

**_This the final chapter. I am going to be writing more Stendan Fic's but i want to have ago and see if i could write a mulit Fic about Kimmett._**

**_Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in this_**

**_Chapter 6 - one week later - Christmas day_**

Xxx

Brendan and Ste had woken up to the sound of Leah, Lucas, Declan and Paddy voices and they had hear them in the kitchen.

Ste had looked at his alarm clock and he had seen that the time had said 9:30am and they had got up and they got changed into their pyjamas and they had picked up the twins and they had left there bedroom and went in to the kitchen.

" Merry Christmas, daddy and daddy Brendan." screamed Leah and Lucas in unison.

" Merry Christmas everyone now how about I make us all some breakfast." replied Ste

" Okay and I will help you." smiled Declan

Xxx

Ste had made a small breakfast see as he would be cooking shortly and everyone would be coming soon as well.

After the twins had there bottles, Brendan and Ste had got them changed into their out fits and they had got changed themselves. Declan and Paddy had helped Leah and Lucas get changed and then they had got dressed themselves.

Ste had went into the kitchen area so he could start cooking the Christmas dinner. He had put the two turkeys in the oven and then he started to cut up the vegetables and the potatoes and he put them into different pans and he had also put some gravy into another pan.

The door bell had rung and Decaln went to open it and he let Seamus and Pauline walk in. Declan and Paddy went to give Seamus a hug while Leah and Lucas had went to give Pauline a hug.

Brendan went up to his dad and shook his hand and he gave Pauline a kiss on her cheek. Ste would have done the same but he was cooking.

Eileen had came not long after Pauline and Seamus. Lucas and Leah went to open the door an they had smiled at her, Eileen had went into the house and she had got down to Leah's an Lucas's level and he gave them hugs and she kissed them on the top of their foreheads. She had then got up off the floor and she went up to Declan and Paddy and she have them both hugs.

Eileen ha went over to Brendan and she kissed him on his cheek and she went into the kitchen and did the same to Ste and she was also helping him as well.

" Who else is coming, if you don't mind me asking." asked Eileen

" Well Amy and Scott still have to come and then there's April as well." replied Ste

" Who is April." smiled Eileen

" She is the mother of the twins and we thought it would be nice for her to come as well." smiled Ste

" Yeah that's nice, by the way I have a surprise for you and Bren." smiled Eileen

" Oh well me and Bren can't wait to see what it is." smiles Ste

Amy and Scott had arrived at 1:30pm, so Ste got everything ready, Leah and Lucas had set the table and Brendan and Declan had got the drinks ready. Ste had opened the oven door and he had pulled out both turkeys and he was smiling to himself at how nice they had came out of the oven and they smelled so nice.

The door bell had rung again and Brendan had opened the door and he had let April in the house.

" Where's your mam and dad." asked Brendan

" They are at home, my Nanna has fallen ill so they said that I could still come and see the twins." smiled April

" Oh well, go to Steven and he will tell you where the kids are." smiled Brendan

" Thank you." replied April

April had went to see Ste and he had told her to look in his and Brendan's bedroom because the kids where on their bed and Leah and Lucas where with them.

Brendan had went into his bedroom and he had seen that April was playing around with Leah, Lucas and the twins. He was happy to see the mother of his and Ste's twins and he went up to her and he had asked her if she wanted to move with him, Ste and all of the kids to Dublin and she said yes, he had also told her that she would need to sort it all out with her parents and he told her not to tell everyone as it was a surprise.

Ste had called to everyone telling them that dinner was ready and they all sat down beside each other and then the door bell had rung again and Declan went over to the door and he had let in Cheryl and Nate.

" Did someone forget to call us." smiled Cheryl

" Oh crap... I had forgotten." laughed Brendan

" Well its a good job that I phoned them up." laughed Declan

With every one here they could start off there Christmas meal.

Xxx

After everyone had finished there meal and pudding and after Ste had washed all of the dishes, everyone was in the living room sitting on chairs or sitting on the floor and now it was time for the presents.

The kids where allowed to open their presents first and they had got everything they had wished for.

Leah, Lucas, Declan and Paddy had gave Brendan and Ste their presents and they where happy with what they had got off them as they said that they did not want much off them.

Amy, Eileen, Pauline and Cheryl had got the twins some new baby clothes and Amy and Eileen had gave Ste and Brendan some envelopes that had some documents in them.

" What are these." asked Ste

" Well me and Eileen where thinking that you might what the kids on a permeant basis instead of sending them backwards and forwards, so we got some papers sorted out and the kids will be living with you from now on." smiled Amy

" Oh my god, are you both sure." asked a shocked Ste

" Yeah we both are." smirked Amy

After hearing the news that the kids will be living with them from now on, Brendan had decided to come clean and tell them some more good news.

" Well seen as we are getting the kids all of the time, I had phoned up an estate agent and we are moving house again, somewhere that will be bigger for us and that has got a lot more room for us as well and all of the kids can have their own rooms." smiled Brendan

" So where are we moving to." asked Ste

" Well Steven, we are moving to Dublin. There is this mansion over there and we can move there after Christmas." smiled Brendan

" What about the club and the deli." asked Ste

" I'm going to sell the club and I'm going to run the deil with you once we have found somewhere in Dublin for it." smiled Brendan

" Well we better get finding somewhere then and we will start our packing after Christmas and I will sell the deil here." smirked Ste

" How may rooms does this mansion have." asked Declan

" There's about 13 rooms all together but there maybe more as we have not looked at it yet." replies Brendan

" Aww, that's nice for you lot. I still want pictures of the twins." smirked April as she gave Brendan a quick wink

" You don't need any pictures of them any more." laughed Brendan

Brendan was about to finish off his answer until Ste had interrupted him.

" Brendan Brady - Hay, don't even think about saying something like that to the mother of our twins." said an angry Ste

" Steven if you let me finish, I was going to say that April is moving in with us as well, well once she had sorted it out with her man and dad. Smiled Brendan

" Oh my god, thank you Mr Brady - Hay, I will phone them shortly." laughed April

" Hang on April did you know about this." asked Ste

April had nodded her head whilst still laughing.

" I'm so sorry Bren, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." sighed Ste

" Oh it's okay Steven" smirked Brendan as gave Ste a kiss on the lips.

" We seen as we are sticking with saying our surprises, me and Pauline are getting married." said Seamus

" Oh that's great news." said Brendan had he stopped kissing Ste

" I have got some surprises as well, me and Scott are getting married as well and I'm pregnant again." smiled Amy

" Oh my god Amy, that's well good news." laughed Ste

" Yeah both you and Brendan are going to be the god fathers to him or her and I want Eileen and Cheryl to be god mothers." smiled Amy

" Oh thank you Amy." smiled Cheryl

" What are you sure, you hardly know me." asked Eileen

" I want to get to know you more and we went through the same thing went Brendan and Ste had got together. So I want you as god mother." smiled Amy

" Yeah okay then, thank you Amy." cried Eileen

" Cheryl, Nate do you have any thing you want to say." asked Brendan

" No we don't. Bren who are going to be the god mother and god father to the twins." asked Cheryl

" Well you, Amy, Eileen and Pauline are the god mothers and dad, Nate, Scott and Declan are going to be the god fathers." smiled Brendan

" Yes get in there, I'm going to be a god father." laughed Declan

Xxx

After everyone had said there special surprises, Nate, Cheryl, Amy, Scott, Pauline and Seamus had all went home and before they had left they had said thank you to Ste and Brendan for inviting them for Christmas dinner.

April had got off the phone with her dad and she went to tell Brendan and Ste the good news as they where in their bedroom putting the twins to bed.

" Hey guys, my dad has said that it is okay for me to live with you all in Dublin." smiled April

" Aww that's amazing news." smiled Ste

When they had looked at the clock and they had seen that the time was 10:30pm and they where about to go to bed until April had stopped them.

" Erm not going to be nasty or anything but do you have a spare bedroom for me, my mam and dad still need to stay with my Nanna because she has gotten worser." sighed April

" Yeah of course we have. I will show you where it is." Declan had answered before Brendan and Ste had

As the kids went to bed so did Brendan and Ste.

They had both went back into their bedroom after they had put Leah and Lucas to bed and they had shut the door an they had started to strip themselves out of their clothes and they had got in the bed and they got under the covers.

" This Christmas went perfect didn't it." smiled Ste

" Of course it did, I think Declan fancies April." replied Brendan

" Yeah I think that as well." said a sleepily Ste

Brendan had kissed Ste on his forehead and he snuggled up to him and they fell asleep thinking of how perfect to day had went with out no mistakes.

**_The end _**

**_Please review to tell me what you think of this last chapter _**


End file.
